There have been many lamp hangers that are shaped to be like various animals in the art. A great number of small electric bulbs are attached to the outside of the lamp hanger and the animal profile can be showed by lighting the bulbs in the dark. However, the lamp hanger disclosed in the prior art is unmovable. As a result, the lamp hanger in the art looks stiff and is lacking in entertainments.